Fence gates are used to provide access in and out of enclosed areas. While small gates which permit personnel access are easy to install and use, larger gates such as those across driveways are somewhat more difficult to design and implement. Many times, such gates are provided in two (2) parts which swing back and forth to allow vehicles and other large objects to pass. It is necessary to secure these two (2) part gates in the middle when they are closed.
Other fence gate latches utilize a generally “U”-shaped member having a base which pivots about a supporting fence post such that the “U”-shaped portion engages the gate post in a lowered position and disengages the gate post in a raised position so the gate can be opened. Still other types of latching mechanisms utilize a latch bar and a corresponding spring-loaded catch.
However, a significant number of fence gates are secured with similar devices by means of a rope, or a cable. Often, when pulled as taut as possible, the rope can fray on the fence post, or the gate itself. In the case of a sturdy and resilient device such as a cable is used, such a taut installation and securing of the fence gate may dig into and deface or deform the fence post, particularly if it is fabricated out of wood.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable accessory aid to protect the fence post and the rope or cable from destruction, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.